The shipment of perishable goods, particularly by air and sea, involves a complicated process of packaging and transportation. A balance must be struck between keeping costs manageable while at the same time maintaining the security and quality of the product being shipped. This process includes many difficult decisions such as determining the optimal amount of insulated packaging, refrigerant required and other perishable goods transportation requirements.
Common causes of loss of perishable goods during shipments include, but are not limited to, packing errors, mishandling, regulatory and customs holdups, unseasonably high and low temperatures, flight delays, recipients that are unable to receive delivery, and other unforeseeable difficulties. Services that provide near-perfect service in order to overcome these difficulties are often very expensive. This follows because such services handle their packaging needs based on a worst case scenario and employs containers insulation and refrigerants for the worst foreseeable delivery arrangements.
In response to the considerable demands placed on global companies to streamline their supply chains, many of the larger corporations have begun employing technology-based solutions, such as shipment tracking and tracing features and recipient e-mail notification. However, most of the platforms currently available are directed to the delivery of common goods and are not readily convertible for use with the transport of perishable goods. As such, a need exists in the field of delivery of perishable goods to provide a service that provides, a complete end to end logistics platform, which optimizes all of the various steps required in a shipment process.